


Galaxies Like Grains of Sand

by caligulasavior9



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Smut, F/M, Porn With Plot, Robbery, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caligulasavior9/pseuds/caligulasavior9
Summary: “Relax, darlin’, I ain’t leavin’ yet,” Arthur quipped with a touch of sarcasm. “Now, where did you get bitten, exactly?”The mystery girl seemed dubious for a fleeting moment. “It got me on my right thigh.”The older man nearly froze in his place. Well, shoot. Did the universe really conspire against him?Now, how on earth he was going to suck the poison out while still maintaining proprietary? Because not just that it was awfully inappropriate, but he couldn’t also imagine what people’s reaction would be had they passed them by and found him in such… risqué position.(Set a few months before the Ferry heist)





	Galaxies Like Grains of Sand

**Author's Note:**

> i fell in love with everything about this game, okay? mainly that gruff voiced outlaw, Arthur Morgan, I needed to write about him. I hope everything about this story is to your liking and Arthur isn't OOC in here. 
> 
> Will revral more about our mysterious oc and plot on the next chapter.

The first time he met her, it had been one hell of a star-crossed encounter.

The sun was the ever harsh and cruel mistress that day, its scorching heat beating down his sun-baked skin like a pot of molten lava and the sky was its conspirator, cloudless and blue that endlessly stretched above him as Arthur Morgan rode forward through the open road.

Arthur leaned over the saddle and spurred his horse into a galloping gait. In the desert, his white steed looked almost superlunary with its mane whipping from the wind, its hoofbeats echoing through the crisp air.

He wasted no time with a jogging pace. This seamless terrain of sand might seem desolated at a first glance, but Arthur knew better than that. Bandits and robbers alike could leap out from behind one of these rocks at any time, and he also didn’t need to add the wild animals to his long list of problems.

Lord knows he had enough of his fair share of concerns, already. Being an outlaw and all. 

 _Only fools would linger around in the desert,_ Arthur mused craftily. But then, the desert had been where he found her.

The outlaw had been so absorbed crossing the wasteland that he’d almost missed her. Trudging slowly on the side of the road before she took a tumble on the sand like a fallen star. And Arthur simply found it impossible to neglect her cries for help or the tears that kept cascading down her face like a waterfall as he passed her by.

“Help!” she screamed at him, her voice hoarse and desperate. Her hands holding her leg for dear life. “Sir, please, help me. I’ve got bitten by a rattlesnake!”

Arthur pulled his horse’s reins and the steed went into a skid.

He sighed. This would be the second person he helped from a snakebite this week. What were the chances? Two victims in a week. Perhaps the gang’s whole planning on that ferry heist had jinxed his luck or perhaps the lady fortune had never been on his side at all. Either way, Arthur cursed out his luck and dismounted his horse-- with watchful eyes, of course. You just couldn’t trust anyone these days.

Once he made sure the coast was clear, he jogged toward the woman and knelt down beside her.

Arthur assessed her for a moment, his fair eyes gazed at her candidly. He didn’t expect her to be this young. She was perhaps in her early twenties if his guess was right, with wide, nebulous amber eyes that twinkled under the sun. Her hair a deep dark shade of brown and she wore it half up, half down that flowed over her shoulders. Accentuating her delicate square face, peppered by stars of freckles, and jawline.

In other words, she was a stunner. And the more he looked at her, the more Arthur’s curiosity spiked. She didn't seem like a local, all evidence pointed to her accent and her fair skin, both barely tanned and weathered as he did.

Could she happen to be the daughter (or the wife, even) of one of those high-profile oil tycoons from the east? With their jet-set, devil-may-care lifestyle with nil experience of toil and the harshness of the west? Because she sure looked like it.

With brows furrowed, Arthur pulled his black scarf down from his face.

“Does your daddy ever told you it ain’t a good idea wandering around the desert all by yourself, miss?” Arthur drawled in his usual gruff voice as he untied the scarf around his neck for a makeshift tourniquet. Even if this girl _was_ a daughter of a millionaire, he didn’t see the reason to not to help her.

“What are you doin’ out here, anyway? Where’s your horse?”

She wiped the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead between sobs.

“I lost it. It ran away after I went to pick that flower over there,” she pointed to the red wildflower on their right.

“Pick a _what?_ ”

“A desert flower. My mama loves them. I thought it’d be nice to bring her gifts once in a while, you know?”

Arthur, who was seemingly even more confused by her raw answer, cast a sceptical look.

“You went all the way out here just to pick a damn flower?”

The girl groaned. “Look, mister, are you going to help me or not?” she sighed, frustrated and irritated. “If not, then just leave me be.”

“Relax, darlin’, I ain’t leavin’ yet,” Arthur quipped with a touch of sarcasm. “Now, where did you get bitten, exactly?”

The mystery girl seemed dubious for a fleeting moment. “It got me on my right thigh.”

The older man nearly froze in his place. _Well, shoot._ Did the universe really conspire against him?

Now, how on earth he was going to suck the poison out while still maintaining proprietary? Because not just that it was awfully inappropriate, but he couldn’t also imagine what people’s reaction would be had they passed them by and found him in such… risqué position.

But of course, Arthur knew he had no time mulling over proprietariness at times like these. Especially when people’s lives hang in the balance, no. He needed to help her-- fast.

So, he cast aside his dignity and threw any decency out of the window.

With that, he asked a silent permission at the young woman to begin the process, his tongue somewhat failed to cooperate with him in the moment and his head inclined to tread the same path, where she merely nodded wordlessly.

Arthur shifted his position to her front as she sat on the ground with her hands thrust out behind her and gingerly hiked up the hem of her ripped dress to her thighs, exposing the surface of her meek skin to the warm air. And her legs, oh, her legs. They were slender and went on for days that he found himself momentarily distracted.

His eyes immediately shifted to the two puncture wounds from the animal’s fangs that laid on her upper thigh, red and angry. Arthur’s calloused fingers unintentionally making contacts with her soft skin as he securely tied his scarf around her while striving for his self-control more than ever. The hardest part hadn’t even arrived yet and here he doubting if he could go any further.

Before Arthur, he felt the girl stiffened. Her hands gripping the uppermost part of her skirt a little too tightly that her knuckles turned white, her body almost shuddering even. He was surprisingly tender for a man who looked rough around the edges and it surprised her greatly. Surprised, but not unwelcome. It made her sheepish all of the sudden. And the more the girl stared at him, the more she could feel her cheeks flushed that she had to avert her eyes to elsewhere.

 _Good_ , he thought, so he wasn’t the only one who felt extremely comfortable with the whole ordeal. Maybe once this was over, the two could part ways amicably and promised one another to never let a single soul knew and never to see each other again. For his sake as well as her’s.

Arthur took a deep breath once he had the bind secured. Reminded himself to focus. He did this for a purpose, to save a life, not to ogle like some hormonal teenager. But now the million dollar question was, where should he place his hands? Normally, he would put them over the victim’s leg as he sucked the venom out of their skin, but the woman was a temptation served on an ivory plate.

Touching her would be too hefty to handle, even for him. Arthur was not the kind to easily fall for temptations-- well, not anymore, at least-- but Christ knows he was only one man.

Finally, he chose to keep his hands at his side and gave her a brief look.

“I’m going to suck the poison out now, alright?” Arthur took his hat off, feeling his pulse did a tango in his ears.

The woman could only nod, a motion she seemed only capable of doing lately. She couldn’t even meet his eyes. The older man prepared himself and drew his head closer, feeling high-strung and tense altogether.

She stifled a gasp that threatened to roll out of her tongue when his facial hair grazed her skin, his warm breath fanning a tantalizing warmth all over her skin. The proximity between his head and her thigh nearly sent the two insane, but just as his lips had just found the wound, Arthur felt something blunt hit him on the back of his head.

A pained groan escaped him, knocking him off of his balance that Arthur collapsed on top of her bare thigh. His vision spinning like a damned roulette wheel and his muscles somehow ceased to function.

The next thing he knew, he felt his body being rolled to the side. Despite his muzzy vision, he could make out her form towering above him, blocking the sunlight from reaching his sharp face. Her hands frantically rifling through his pockets and satchel and it had just then dawned on the mind of Arthur Morgan the gravity of the situation.

“You… you…” Whatever words he wanted to utter to her died in his throat as another groan took over. All he could do was wince and watched helplessly as she seized his wallet and other valuable possessions like a pirate finding a chest full of loot.

The woman then deposited all the stolen possessions inside a canvas bag that she had hidden underneath her shirt and Arthur wanted to spit all kinds of curses and hexes in her face.

“I'm sorry,” she said softly, there was a twinge of remorse to her voice and something he couldn't really place. Probably due to the concussion. “I didn't want to do this to you, but I had no other choice. I’m sorry. I hope you’ll have the heart to forgive me.”

And with that, the girl vanished from his eyesight, replaced by the blinding light that slowly dying in his retinas, fluttering before darkness finally engulfed him whole.

When Arthur regained his consciousness some time later, the sun had begun to dip below the horizon. His revival accompanied with a massive headache of the century, his neck hurt and there was sand all over his hair and body.

Then he remembered what had transpired earlier and the permanent scowl Arthur usually on his face made its comeback.

She was gone. His most important possessions were gone, his _horse_ gone, his pride practically had gone sinking in the sand. Arthur could grouse about this all week, but there was little he could do. He had taken the bait, and now his mouth was bleeding from the hook.

At this moment, Arthur knew the only fool between the two of them was himself.


End file.
